1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooker, and more particularly, to an oven range cooking a cooking food using a burner heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
An oven range is a cooking appliance heating a cooking food seated in an oven chamber using a gas or an electric power. The oven range includes a burner for radiative-heating the cooking food in the oven chamber or/and a burner for convective-heating. However, in a known oven range, since a high-temperature airflow formed by the burner for convective-heating a does not evenly flow in the oven chamber, the cooking food in the oven chamber may not efficiently be heated. In particular, since a time when an inner temperature of the oven chamber reaches at a predetermined temperature is delayed in an initial heating, an entire cooking time of the cooking food is increased.